Ça s'oublie comment une amnésie?
by Sayu-Juusan
Summary: Shikamaru et Temari sont au bord de la rupture. Mais un évènement vient tout chambouler. OS en trois parties.
1. Chapter 1

**Voici un OS sur le couple ShikaTema. Cela fait longtemps que l'idée était là, mais je ne saute le pas qu'aujourd'hui. Il sera en trois parties, j'espère que cela vous plaira! **

**Les personnages appartiennent toujours à Kishimoto-sama, mais s'il veut me les léguer, je ne m'y oppose pas ;).**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Les cris résonnaient dans toute l'enceinte du bâtiment. Malgré l'heure plutôt tardive, le couple du quatrième étage ne se gênait pas pour faire partager leur mécontentement à tous leurs voisins. Mais ils devaient avoir l'habitude car personne ne s'insurgeait contre eux.

C'était un petit appartement en plein milieu de Tokyo. Ils avaient emménagé il y avait déjà trois ans de cela, ne supportant plus d'être séparés. Mais ils ne s'étaient sûrement pas imaginer que la vie de couple serait aussi loin de ce à quoi ils s'attendaient. Les sautes d'humeur de Temari commençaient fortement à taper sur le système du Nara, et le manque de réaction de celui-ci avaient le même effet sur la Sabakuno.

- Putain Shikamaru tu m'écoute jamais quand je parle !

- C'est parce que tu parles TOUT le temps !

- Ah ouais? Moi je parle tout le temps? Eh bien si je parle tout le temps c'est parce que tu m'oblige à me répéter !

- J'ai des choses plus préoccupantes à penser qu'à tes trucs de gamine qui se passent au bureau !

- C'est pas parce que t'es ingénieur et que tu gagnes plus qu'il faut te sentir supérieur à moi !

- C'est pas ce que j'ai dit Temari ! Arrêtes de déformer mes paroles !

Ladite Temari claqua la porte d'un coup sec, faisant presque vibrer tous les murs de l'appartement.

- Et doucement avec les portes putain ! Si tu casses tout, on va avoir de sérieux problèmes, et même si on ne casse rien, avec le bruit que tu viens de faire à cette heure, les voisins ne vont pas tarder à appeler la police pour tapage nocturne, merde quoi !

- Mais je t'emmerde Nara de mes deux ! Cria Temari derrière la porte en faisant tomber quelque chose par terre.

Shikamaru ouvrit la porte, et vit que sa petite-amie avait sorti sa valise, ce qui était la cause de ce vacarme.

- Ouais allé vas-y, c'est ça ! Casse toi ! Tu me fais le coup à chaque fois. Je ne marche plus. Repose tout ça ! Lui ordonna-t-il en saisissant son poignet afin de la stopper.

Elle se contenta de le regarder, la colère lui ayant dérobé sa voix. Deux billes perlaient au coin de ses yeux, la rage l'avait submergé.

- Lâches moi ! J'veux plus te voir ! Dit elle finalement, la voix tremblante, se détachant de son emprise pour continuer le remplissage de sa valise avec tout ce qui lui venait sous la main.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, aussi catégorique. Sa voix lui avait la sensation d'une énorme gifle. Il commençait sérieusement à se demander si elle n'allait pas vraiment partir. Mais il restait là, planté comme un piquet à la regarder s'activer, enfournant vraiment tout et n'importe quoi dans sa valise. Ca lui aurait presque donné envie de rire, parce que voir la statuette de chat qui trônait sur sa table-basse dans son énorme sac gris, il trouvait ça vraiment comique. Mais quand il vit les larmes perler sur le visage de sa bien aimée, il se ravisa. Non, rien de tout cela n'était comique. Temari, pleurer? C'était une chose qu'il avait vu une fois en six ans de romance. La seule fois où elle s'était laissée aller, c'était pendant l'enterrement de son frère cadet. Il avait été emporté à cause d'une futilité, un accident de la route après une soirée bien arrosée. Elle s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas l'avoir empêcher de prendre la route. C'était donc à cet enterrement qu'il l'avait vu pleurer. Une fois, et là, à cause d'une simple chamaillerie de couple, elle laissait ses états d'âme ressortir. Il ne comprenait pas, qu'avait-il dit de plus que les autres fois?

Elle n'en pouvait plus de son mutisme, de son désintérêt total pour sa personne. Elle l'avait toujours soutenu, écouté et aidé. Il ne la regardait plus, passant son temps à son bureau. Elle savait que son métier lui prenait beaucoup de temps et d'énergie, mais elle aussi elle travaillait, elle avait des ambitions. Et pourtant, elle était toujours là pour lui. Peut-être qu'il fréquentait quelqu'un d'autre, qu'après six ans, l'amour n'était plus au rendez-vous. Rien qu'à cette pensée, elle se laissa aller aux larmes. Comment ferait-elle sans lui? Surtout en ce moment. Elle devait réfléchir, s'éloigner et repenser à leur relation. Elle devait faire un choix. Peut-être qu'il ne lui convenait après-tout.

C'est sur cette pensée que Temari enfila son manteau noir, ses chaussures et qu'elle mis son énorme sac gris sur son épaule gauche.

Sans un mot, elle quitta la pièce, laissant un énorme vide derrière elle. Il était figé, il ne savait plus quoi faire. C'était comme ça que tout ce qu'il avait vécu allait prendre fin? Il ne pouvait pas le croire. C'était impossible. Elle lui faisait une blague. Shikamaru entendit la porte d'entrée claquer.

Combien de secondes, de minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il n'entende le klaxon d'une voiture suivit d'un bruit inquiétant ? Il se sentit pris d'une étrange sensation. Son ventre s'était tellement tordu qu'il lui empêchait de respirer. Il du se faire violence pour se diriger jusqu'à la fenêtre afin de pouvoir se dire que ce qu'il s'était imaginé n'avait pas pu arriver.

C'est avec effroi qu'il découvrit que son mauvais pressentiment venait de se réaliser. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'enfiler une veste, de mettre ses chaussures et de fermer la porte de son appartement. Son cœur s'était dangereusement emballé, il essayait en vain de se dire que sa vue lui avait fait défaut.

Shikamaru courait comme un dératé dans les escaliers, manquant plus d'une fois de se vautrer sur ces maudites marches en marbre.

Une fois dehors, il découvrit avec encore plus d'horreur la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Un amas de personne s'était formé au bord de la route. Ses jambes allaient flanchés, mais son cœur tambourinait tellement dans sa poitrine, et son cerveau était tellement compressé qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait réussi à se frayer un passage au milieu de ces personnes. Il ne savait même pas comment il avait réussi à arracher ces mots de sa gorge pourtant si nouée.

- C'est ma compagne, poussez vous ! Temari réveille toi !

Le temps s'arrêta. Il s'écroula aux côtés de sa bien aimée. Il ne sentait même pas le froid perçant de ce début de décembre. Il ne s'aperçut pas non plus que les premières neiges faisaient leur apparition. Non, tout ce qu'il voyait c'était un corps inanimé baigner dans une marre de sang.


	2. Chapter 2

La pièce était blanche. Trop blanche. Elle contrastait avec perfection la scène qui s'y jouait. Les médecins et infirmières s'agitaient, comme des fourmis effrayées. Ils savaient où ils devaient aller mais une personne empêchait la fluidité de leurs actions. Une seule.

- Laissez moi la voir ! Bordel, je vous dit de me laisser ! C'est de ma faute ! Laissez moi !

Un homme hurlait ces mots, se débattant comme il pouvait. Il voulait la voir, c'était de sa faute donc il voulait la voir. Mais les infirmières n'étaient pas d'accord. La sécurité n'allait pas tarder à arriver et à l'emporter pour que leurs actions soient exécutées à la perfection.

- Dégagez ! Chargez !

Le corps se souleva sous le choc électrique La poitrine s'était gonflée et le dos cambré. L'opération se répéta trois fois, combattant la courbe verte qui s'était affaissée sur le monitoring.

- J'ai un pouls. Montez la au bloc n°5 !

L'homme hurlait toujours, mais de l'autre côté de la pièce blanche.

OoOoOoO

Shikamaru était assis depuis plus d'une heure. Il tapait nerveusement du pied, ses mains étaient croisées sous son menton et ses coudes reposaient sur ses genoux. Son regard s'était perdu dans le lino beige qui recouvrait le sol de l'hôpital. Ses méninges fonctionnaient à toute vitesse, il essayait de savoir pourquoi Temari avait réagi si démesurément face à une dispute anodine. Il devait y avoir une raison, non sans importance. Il avait loupé quelque chose, sa réflexion aiguisée avait été tellement occupée avec ce projet robotique qu'il en avait tout oublié. Il ne saurait même pas dire ce qu'il se passait chez lui depuis trois mois. Il partait le matin à six-heures et revenait à minuit. Le weekend, il était tellement lessivé qu'il dormait presque toute la journée. A vrai dire, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de projet si important. C'était une chance en or pour lui d'être enfin reconnu par son père.

- Shikamaru !

- Oh, Sakura... dit le concerné en se levant.

- Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu venir plus tôt. Ma garde ne finit que maintenant et je n'ai appris son admission que par ton message...

- C'est... C'est de ma faute Sakura... J'ai fait une connerie, je ne sais pas laquelle mais...

- Mais non arrête ! S'exclama la rose en le prenant dans ses bras. Je vais allé me renseigner, dit-elle gravement en lâchant son ami.

- Merci Sakura. Je suis désolé, Sasuke doit t'attendre et à cause de moi...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il reste tard au commissariat en ce moment, il est sur une grosse affaire. Bon allé, je reviens dès que je peux.

- Merci...

OoOoOoO

L'aube était arrivé, et Shikamaru s'était assoupi. Il était assis sur un fauteuil noir à côté du lit de Temari. Elle aussi dormait. La jeune femme portait un bandeau autour de la tête, signe de sa commotion cérébrale. Un de ses bras portait une atèle, son épaule s'était déboîtée pendant le choc. Quelques contusions étaient aussi visibles sur son visage, ainsi qu'une entaille sur sa lèvre inférieure. Le rendu aurait pu être bien pire. Sa poitrine se levait et s'affaissait normalement, signe qu'elle respirait sans aide, ce qui soulageait Sakura qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre pour vérifier ce qu'elle craignait. Shikamaru se réveilla quand son amie commença les soins.

- Désolée de te réveiller, souffla t-elle.

- Non, non.

Il y eu un temps d'arrêt entre les deux adultes et Shikamaru osa poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Comment.. Comment va t-elle ?

- D'après ce que j'ai pu voir dans le dossier, quand la voiture l'a percutée, sa tête à violemment frappée contre le par brise, ainsi que son épaule ce qui a provoqué la commotion cérébrale et le déboîtement Ses côtes ont été brisées ce qui a perforé un poumon mais on a pu stopper l'hémorragie. Ses organes vitaux ne sont plus en danger, mais le choc sur sa tête l'a malheureusement plongée dans le coma... Comme je le constate en ce moment. Aucune réaction.

- Elle..., commença Shikamaru avant que sa voix ne déraille.

- Temari peut se réveiller dans deux heures comme dans deux mois Shikamaru... Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire pourtant... Il y a deux mois, Temari est venue me voir.

- Ah bon...

- Elle est enceinte Shika.

- Elle quoi?!

- Tu m'a bien comprise. Si elle ne se réveille pas dans les prochaines semaines, on sera obligé de stopper la grossesse. C'est déjà un miracle que le bébé soit encore là après le choc qu'elle a reçu.

Là voilà la faille qui avait échappé à l'ingénieur. Sa femme était enceinte de deux mois et il ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Pourtant, il l'avait entendu allée aux toilettes plusieurs fois dans la nuit, il avait aussi remarqué qu'elle mangeait plus que d'habitude, que ses émotions étaient plus... présente. Sa réaction excessive d'hier... Mais qu'était t-elle allée s'imaginer pour paniquer à ce point ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle rien dit? Il était frustré. Shikamaru se sentait à côté de la plaque, tout lui échappait. Il détestait ça, il aimait tout contrôler. Sauf que Temari l'avait pris au dépourvu. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été si ignorant mais il lui en voulait aussi à elle. Ce n'était pas anodin, bordel !

Sakura repartit dix minutes plus tard et Shikamaru prit possession de la main de Temari. Il la caressa, traça des cercles avec son index sur sa peau légèrement halée, et si douce.

- Écoutes moi Temari, tu vas t'en sortir. Je suis un incorrigible gros connard. Excuse moi, je n'ai rien vu. J'étais tellement absorbé par mon travail que je n'ai même pas remarqué l'évènement que j'attendais le plus au monde après notre premier baiser. D'ailleurs... Tu t'en souviens? A la fête d'anniversaire de Naruto...

Il laissa s'échapper quelques larmes. Impuissant.

- Je ne te laisserai plus. Tu vas te réveiller et on va pouvoir élever notre petit bout. Je te le promets.

OoOoOoO

Quelques jours passèrent ainsi, Shikamaru passant plus de mille coups de téléphone à Neji, son coéquipier, pour lui expliquer où se trouvait les plans. Il se retrouvait à gérer deux situations qui lui prenait énormément de temps. Rester au près de Temari et finir son projet pour prouver à son père qu'il pouvait reprendre l'entreprise. Mais la fatigues commençait à le gagner. Trois jours s écoulèrent où il avait dû se diviser en deux. Mais sans Temari, il n'était plus lui-même. Ses pensées étaient éparpillées en plusieurs morceaux qu'il n'arrivait pas à recoller. Si elle ne se réveillait jamais? Si ils perdaient l'enfant? Si il perdait son travail? Le jeune homme avait expliqué sa situation à Neji, qui lui avait promis de l'aider autant que possible même si lui aussi avait une femme, et un enfant. Tenten et Mina étaient adorables, il les connaissait très bien. Elles étaient venues rendre visite à Temari, qui était la marraine de Mina.

Puis trois autres jours passèrent où Kankurô, le grand frère de la jeune femme avait réussi à se libérer et avait appris la nouvelle de la grossesse. Shikamaru s'entendait très bien avec son beau-frère mais il dû repartir le jour même de sa visite, son travail l'accaparait tout autant que le Nara. Sasuke, Naruto et Hinata passèrent eux aussi, et amenèrent des takoyaki ainsi que des ramen instantanées. Connaissant Naruto, cela l'aurait étonné qu'il amène autre chose. L'Uchiha savait aussi pour le bébé, et même si il était de nature froide, il était de tout son être aux côtés de Shikamaru.

Le huitième jour arriva, et Shikamaru commençait à perdre lentement espoir. Presque dix jours qu'il vivait ce cauchemar infernal. Huit jours qu'il passait son temps à jongler entre son angoisse et sa raison. Ses nerfs n'allaient pas tarder à lâcher. Il s'assit sur le lit même de Temari et posa sa tête dans son coup. Son odeur ne changeait pas, toujours ce mélange d'agrumes qui lui faisait penser au soleil de leurs premières vacances à Okinawa. Un voyage offert par Kankurô, et Gaara, le frère cadet de Temari qui mourra quelques mois après leur retour. Shikamaru se laissa emporter dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire, il revivait chaque jours de leur voyage. Il visitait la terre natale de sa bien aimée. Elle l'avait emmené sur une plage sauvage qui était à présent témoin de leur amour fusionnel.

Puis il sentit le corps de Temari bougé. Aussitôt, la plage avait laissé place à la chambre d'hôpital, où il pouvait voir les yeux vert perçants de sa compagne le regarder avec angoisse. Il se retira promptement du lit et la regarda, les yeux larmoyants.

- Temari? Temari tu es réveillée ! Je vais appeler Sakura, ma chérie, dit-il en s'éloignant à reculons.

- Vous...

- Tu as mal quelque part?

- Mais qui êtes vous?

- Qui je suis? Arrêtes Tema, c'est pas drôle.

- Je ne plaisante pas. Qui êtes vous? Pourquoi étiez-vous à moitié couché sur moi? Et qu'est ce que je fiche ici?

Il s'attendait à tout. A tout, sauf à ça.

* * *

**Alors? Vous vous attendiez à ça? Vu le titre un peu je pense ;). Laissez mois vos impressions ! Ceci est mon cadeau de Noël pour vous chères lectrices ! Je vous remercie en tout cas, vous m'avez vraiment donné envie de continuer cette short story ! En espérant que cela vous ai plu ! Dîtes moi aussi si vous voulez une fiction ShikaTema, ou un autre couple... Cela peut se faire ! Donc je vous souhaite un Merry Christmas et une Happy new year ! Il y aura peut-être un autre cadeau... Haha :p**


End file.
